winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Demon of Hatred - Sekiro Shadows Die Twice
Demon of Hatred is a Boss in Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice. Bosses are special Enemies that feature their own arena, a large and prominent health bar, and a variety of unique moves and abilities. You will need to perform multiple Deathblows on them in order to defeat them, and filling their Posture Gauge is the only way to accomplish this. However, decreasing their health will make it so their Posture Gauge depletes more slowly, assisting you in accomplishing this feat. Demon of Hatred Location *Ashina Castle Grounds: Found after using the Sculptor's Idol at the end of the *This boss is optional Demon of Hatred Rewards *Memory: Hatred Demon *x2 Lapis Lazuli Strategy Writeup This fight will be a test of endurance; the boss's Posture meter is roughly the same as its vitality meter. As such, take any opportunities you can to attack but do not feel like you have to rush it. You will most likely deplete the full vitality bar before a Posture break. For the duration of the fight, stay as close to the boss's leading leg as possible. Remaining close to the leg and sprinting around it counter-clockwise will avoid most of his attacks. The main exceptions to this are his leaping explosion attack, and his Perilous attack (which may still be avoided by circling around). Luckily, both of these can easily be avoided. The explosion can be avoided by sprinting directly away as he leaps and grappling back during the aftershock. The Perilous attack can be avoided simply by jumping, as you will only be hit if you are on the ground. Using the distance created by the Perilous attack, he may do one of three things; a vertical slash towards you, a slash at the ground, or a swath of fireballs. Both the ground slash and fireballs can be avoided by sprinting directly at the demon with a slight focus on his leading leg. The vertical slash has a longer startup, allowing you to react and sprint to the right side to continue pushing towards his leg. If during your attack he prepares a stomp and you don't feel confident that you can dodge or sprint out of the way, block it. The demon is not fast enough to break your posture in most cases and you will take no vitality damage from blocking anything that does not have fire damage. After the first Deathblow, he will crouch and remain stationary for a time. Your attacks will not deal damage during this, and there will be a minor explosion at the end that will deal knockback but no vitality damage. However, with proper spacing, you can run in after the explosion and get in a hit or two before he leaps back. The rest of the second phase is much like the first, with the exception that the vertical slash now has fire that spreads on both sides. This fire can be avoided by jumping immediately after the slash connects with the ground, or preemptively as the slash now opens up an opportunity to grapple back to the demon in a similar manner to his leaping explosion. Avoiding the slash itself will work the same as the first phase. Aside from this, the second phase is much like the first with extra damage. The second Deathblow will trigger the third phase immediately, allowing you to get more hits in this time around. The third phase introduces some new attacks; a Perilous attack that creates a ring of fire around both of you and a follow-up Perilous attack, a second Perilous attack added to his initial Perilous dash, and homing fireballs similar to the Shichimen Warrior, albeit faster for this boss. The new Perilous attack is a slash and can be avoided by jumping over both initial slashes (made easier if you flip off of the demon) and jumping over the follow-up Perilous attack. The main trouble with this attack is not the slashes, but the limited arena space you now have to work with. Touching the ring will build up the burn status and knock you back, limiting your ability to avoid the boss's attacks for a short time. He will commonly follow this up with his dashing Perilous attack, sometimes choosing to immediately do another dash Perilous back into the circle, and sometimes attacking from outside the circle. It will disappear after a short time, allowing you to once again make use of the entire arena. His other new attack, the homing fireballs, will deal heavy damage and Burn status with the possibility of knocking you down and preventing you from getting back up until death. The best strategy for this attack is to be as close to the demon as possible and circle around in either direction. Continue to do this until he slams his foot down and poses, signaling that he is finished with the attack and is now open to be hit. Attacks, Indicators & Counters Demon of Hatred Lore Lore notes, information on folklore, etc go here Lore theories should be clearly marked as such. role in the series Demon of Hatred been summoned by MaleforCategory:Demons